


Everything is Blue

by A_Starbucks_Cup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Honestly I'm just more gay for my girlfriend but okay, I'm gay for classicberry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Starbucks_Cup/pseuds/A_Starbucks_Cup
Summary: Sans has always been blue





	Everything is Blue

Sans has always been blue.

His clothes, his room and his magic, even his touch is blue. The color was peaceful to him. It was sadness, peace and tranquility all at the same time, which was all the aspects that he has. Any other color can never be as beautiful as this. Not red, green nor yellow.

His brother is orange, that bright and lively color that always warmed up the room when he walks in. However, his scarf is red. Fierce and strong yet comforting, it suits Papyrus—like nothing cannot suit his brother—he thinks his brother is more orange than red really. Far more inviting than that aggressive tone. Papyrus has a smile that is so much, more brighter than the sun. It was beautiful yet blinding to him, just like orange.

But it is still nothing like blue, the color he longs for.

Undyne is green. Sans didn't understand it at first, on how the woman can show off the color meant for kindness. Green is warm, kind and shy, nothing like her. Though when she wields her spear, giving Papyrus that big toothed grin right after their training. Only then did Sans understood. Green can be tantalizing and strong, just like her.

Yet it still wasn't blue.

Alphys is yellow. Yellow is a warning color; it alerts you, takes your attention away from just one look. Though the scientist was never one for attention, Sans thinks it suits her perfectly well. How her eyes always shift around the room when she is nervous, being sure to stay alert upon dangerous matters and not to mention her stuttering and jittering manner. She was yellow. Exactly like the alerting and yet warm color.

Nevertheless, it isn't blue.

He can never be fond of any other color.

His friend's gifts always pop out in his room—the orange sweater, green mug and yellow glasses—colors that seemed so lost in his room that was nothing but blue.

"Yet how come, you are blue yourself."

Sans stared into his other self's eyes.

They were blue, but nothing like him. Blue was meant to be sad, depressing and lonely.

How can someone so warm be such a cold color.

His smile was like orange, it was lively and warm. His touch was green, kind and strong. His eyes catch your attention, just like yellow.

Even so, he is none of those colors. He is blue.

Everything is blue. His lips, his eyes, and his scarf is blue. They were dripping of the color, more so than he is and yet he was still nothing like him.

Sans faltered.

Maybe it was him who wasn't blue all along.

Maybe he is just grey after all. An empty, pathetic and forgettable color.

The other disagreed with him though, "You aren't grey." He says in that voice dripping of color.

"You are more than just blue, more than me."

Sans doesn't think so. He can never be more than someone like him, someone who is everything than just the simple color of blue.

He would've disagreed and keep pushing how that wasn't true, but he can never go against him and what he says.

After all, he is really fond of Blue.


End file.
